gorean_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
The following content is an exhaustive list of known equipment used by the Southern and Northern nations of Gor. It does not include equipment used by the Red Savages, the Wagon Peoples, or the Alars. Most of the equipment on this list is for use with slaves. This is organized alphabetically, unless otherwise noted. * Anchor ring: a device made of steel in the shape of a small ring designed to chain animals or slaves. They are often used in exterior locations. * Anesthetic darts: A specialized anesthetic chemical in the form of a syringe-like dart used by Slavers in capturing and hunting slaves. * Ankle rack: A wooden, stone, or metal device similar to stocks, but designed for a person's ankles. It is used in punishment, hanging from an elevated position, thus forcing blood to the extremities or it can be used for severing the feet steadily. * Belly chain: Often used temporarily for the sale of slaves, it is a length of chain designed to fit just on the very width of a girl's hips, hanging over her belly with a Kef symbol and a padlock in the back that keeps the chains from coming off of her body. * Binding fiber: A multi-functional varied length of leather or cloth fibers in the shape of a rope designed for binding prisoners and slaves. It is often long enough to wrap around a slave's waist three times. The other functions of the fiber is to provide a leash, a whip, or a belt for a slave. * Blindfold: Utilizing three pieces to fully cover the vision of a slave, it is two pieces of soft felt held together by a piece of cloth or rope. * Body chain: This beautiful metal chain is most often used as slave jewelry, but it can be utilized as a form of restraint or security measure. Approximately five feet long, it is most often wrapped around the girl's body or throat, depending on the needs of the Owner. If utilized as slave jewelry, it is most often adorned with aspects befitting a kajira's value to the Owner such as beads, gems, ribbons, bells, or whatever else might be appropriate. All body chains have two sets of detachable clips ( a snap clip and a lock clip) meant for security purposes. (Note: This form of slave jewelry is rarely used on kajirii.) * Branding iron: A hand branding device used to brand a slave. All brands are custom-made if they are different than a Kef or Dina symbol. * Branding rack: A specialized device for securing and immobilizing a slave during branding. It is similar to a medieval/bondage rack that separates the arms and legs, save for the slats made of solid steel, lead, or iron that hold to the slave's thighs with enough exposure for skin to be branded. This is an assured method of guaranteeing a brand's perfect implantation. * Penalty brands: A specialized brand designed to represent symbols intended for punishment such as a thief, liar, traitor, murderer, or any form of crime that need not involve dismemberment or death. * Capture scent: Otherwise known as chloroform on Earth, it is designed to render a subject unconscious extremely quickly. It can be used in fillable darts, on a cloth rag, or placed in specific food and drink. * Coffle rope: A long piece of braided leather with a wire in the center to prevent tampering, it is used to link slaves together in a chain. * Collar stocking: Collars As stated previously in various elements, the collar is the single most important part of a slave's equipment. It identifies the slave's owner and home stone. Collars are most commonly made of iron, steel, lead, rope, or leather. Most slave collars flat bands of metal designed to fit snugly around a slave's neck. Almost all collars are locked and utilize an integrated locking mechanism in the 'back' of the collar. Collars can be extremely ornate and expensive, but that depends on the value of the slave to the Owner(s). There are other obvious uses for a collar as consistently showcased in BDSM. Types of Collars Coffle: The counterpart to the coffle rope, it is the collar most often worn for transporting groups of slaves together and designed to have a ring on either side of the collar, along with a chain that goes through these rings, attached to the coffle rope. Dancing: A multi-faceted chain system designed to enhance the difficulty, beauty, and brevity of a dancing slave's performance. Typically designed to have chains attached to rings on the ankles and wrists then attached to the neck, it is meant to be very light, but restrictive enough to create subtle changes in a girl's movements. Message: Also known as a Turian message collar, it is a thick, high-resting leather collar that has a document sewn into the lining of the collar. This is an assured method of delivering a message covertly and can only be retrieved by those who know about them or are looking for them. Plank: A mobile wooden stock designed for mobile humiliation and punishment. Plate: Most often used for kajirii, it is a solid collar with no locking mechanism designed to be a permanent solution to a collar. It can only be removed by a Metal Worker (e.g. metallurgist with blacksmith training). Shipping: Simply a basic collar that signifies that they are cargo on a seafaring vessel. Turian: A thin metal cylindrical collar that is not constructed or shaped like the flat bands of most cultures. It is considered a ring without a lock and is designed to allow the slave to turn all the way around without the collar moving.Category:Technology Category:Lifestyle Category:Culture